Vergiss mich nicht
by OrangeAddict
Summary: When two worlds meet, a police officer and the second biggest criminal of the century. You have to take them out, even if that means dressing as a girl and being the town whore to get your information to take the bad guys out, but what happens when you fall in love with someone your not supposed to?


I sighed as I pulled up my stocking then the high heels, I stood up then walked to the full length mirror and looked at myself then groaned. There I was my hair long enough to pass off as a _woman's_ if I curled it or even put a goddamn hair clip _,_ I hated that. My very revealing shirt that showed too much cleavage with a small brown short skirt and dark blue stocking with the dark crimson high heels. My dark blue iris' almost the color of a untouched ocean eyes brought out more of this shirt they had told me, same with the raven hair I possessed. I then looked at the person in the mirror again, she's a fucking dirty little slut. I'm not her, this is only work I will never be that horrible little fucking bitch, she's a cock whore and I loved Ana anyway I wouldn't ever fall for one of those pigmasks or even that dumb fucking Commander. I had conversations like this with myself for a little while always before going to work. Oh! I almost forgot my name's Ninten by the way, work name: Nichole. I snapped out of my trance when the door bell rang so I darted to the door almost falling down the stairs and breaking my neck then when I was halfway though my living room I tripped over myself with the heels and fell flat on my face. It hurt so bad, like if someone threw a baseball at your face and it hit full force into the center of your nose. In other words my nose was gushing blood rapidly. This is what I get for forgetting my bandanna, I then got up and walked over to the table holding the bridge of my nose up as I then got some tissues and shoved them up my nose and sighed then walking to the door groggily as my great friend Loid was there. Fuck, he didn't know I was dressed as a girl. I was supposed to be Nichole older half cousin just visiting for a while. I smiled and looked at him as he smiled back a small shy smile, I knew he liked 'Nichole' and it made me a bit sick knowing that Loid had a crush on a boy, and most of all his best friend. I just found it is all, I do admit that I didn't particularly like homosexuals and found it odd as well to love the same gender. I just smiled to him and waved a hand and spoke in a German accent. I'm supposed to play as a girl, that's all. "Hey there hot stuff~"

Loid turned a deep red color and tugged on the collar of his shirt. "O-Oh well Hello there Miss!"

I leaned my small frame on the wooden one from the door not being there. "What can I do for you today Loid?~"

His face went a deeper blush as he looked away. "N-Nothing.. Is Ninten here by any chance?" I simply shook my head with a nice little pout, trying to seduce him because that's what whores were made to do right? He nodded and said a rather quick goodbye then walked away fast with a small lump in his pants.

I shook my head again and let out a groan as I slammed the door, then walking up the stairs and into the kitchen to then get something for breakfast. I glanced around to see if someone else was home when I then quickly smelt under arms to see if I did stink. I was right so shower this morning was a must. I quickly then got a yogurt cup and spoon then started to eat as I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, oh right I was already in my girl clothes. So I just put on perfume. I did then walked downstairs and walked out of the door.

It was fairly bright and sunny though I barely noticed as I then walked to my truck and got in, putting the key in the initiation and turned the truck on as it started with a low growl. I turned the music on 100.6 I opened the window a few inches to let some air into the heated truck, I reached into the glove compartment and got my sun glass' and took a right. I then sigh softly as I waited at a intersection for a few mins to then go strait and then another right as I came up on the building and braced myself. Hopefully it was going to be okay and the commander wasn't interested in me. I then got out of the car and looked around, pulling the car keys out of the ingestion and locking the car as I put the keys in my pocket I noticed some pigmasks were eyeing the bend over position I had for a moment, sighing quietly to myself I walked into the building with a cherry smile and leaned over the front desk to look at the person working there and used my accent to then politely ask him were I was to find the commander. After a glance at my chest and body, he then told me on the 801th floor to the right as it was the only room there due to him being Porky's favorite little monster there. I went down the hallway and to the grand elevator to then push the button and got in, I waited for a few moments and the door closed. I then pressed the 801 floor and sighed softly, it would be a long day for me..


End file.
